But I like Miley
by Merdok2005
Summary: there is going to be a sadie hawkins dance where the girls ask the guys and Oliver wants to ask miley but he cant he tries to get her to like him but what happens when of his other close friends starts to like her too?
1. The Dance

NO I DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA

There was finally going to be a valentine dance at school Miley was so excited. It was kind of like a Sadie Hawkins deal where the girls ask the guys.

Miley was walking down the halls of Sea View middle school when she bumped into Oliver. Miley looked gorgeous today she had on a beautiful pink and green polka dot tank top and diamond denim capris. "Hey Oliver did you hear about the v-day dance" Miley says.

"Yeah and I wanted to know if you want…" Oliver was interrupted. "Miley the one where the girls ask the guy yeah it will be awesome" Miley bursts out. "Oh yeah that one", Oliver said sadly

_Oliver's POV_

_Shoot now I will never get a chance to ask out Miley since it's the girls ask the guys dance it was so stupid why it couldn't just be a regular dance. Now I and Miley will never be together, unless I ask her to ask me…no that wouldn't be right._

_There must be a way for me to ask her- maybe I could get Miley to like me. Be the new and improved Oliver, the one Miley could possibly like. Well tonight's Friday, our movie night Lily can't come so that means I can probably put my arm around her or something on that line. And maybe just maybe I could kiss her if we got somewhere. That's right Oliver think positive you are the Somkin' Oken. _

_End of POV_

"Oliver are you there", Miley said waving her hand in front of Oliver's face. "Yeah" it was a little awkward seeing Miley after thinking that

"Are we still doing our movies tonight" Miley asks. "Yeah if you want to and Miley who were you planning on asking to that dance" Oliver asks. "I'll have to wait and see I don't really know who the perfect guy is yet" says Miley "But I'll tell you when I figure out who it is".

Mean while Oliver opened his locker door and a note fell out that read:

_Hey Oliver I think you are really cute and sweet and you are always the person I see_

_Oh won't you go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?_

_Love your,_

_Secret Admirer_

Oliver stared in awe at the simple yet very romantic note. "I wonder that was from", Miley said smiling. "I don't know do you" Oliver questions. "Nope not a clue", Miley says with a smirk grin.

A few minutes later the bell rung" Well I'll see you tonight bye", Miley says quickly and runs away. "Bye", said Oliver.

_Miley's POV_

_I feel bad that Oliver doesn't know who his secret admirer is. Well maybe he'll find out tonight. Do you really want to know his admirer is? Well I'll tell you who it is it's…_

**Ohhh cliffhanger whoops my bad but I should have up the next chapter by tomorrow .**


	2. The Movies

Finally chapter two has arrived please R & R Thank you so much for the reviews love you all!

Later that night at Miley's all Oliver could think about was putting his arm around her, she looked like an angel. And finally he got up his courage and slowly put his arm around her. Oliver was to nervous to even seeing how Miley was taking this.

He brought his arm back thinking she hated him now and suddenly Miley grabbed his hand. Oliver could not believe was seeing, Miley Stewart was holding his hand. She must have liked him to be doing that. Oliver was ecstatic maybe he didn't have get her to like him maybe she already liked him and maybe she wrote him that note.

"Hey Oliver do you want to go the Sadie Hawkins dance with me" asked Miley. "Yeah sure I'll go I'll be more than happy to go with you" exclaimed Oliver. Oliver was thrilled he got a date with Miley and he figured out who wrote that note all in one day. Boy was he Smokin' oken today. They sat there for a good five minutes exchanging looks and finally Miley leaned in and gave Oliver a five second kiss. Just then Lily came in rushing through the door "Hey you guys I'm back from my grandmothers… Miley how could you".

"You know I wrote that note to Oliver how can you just sit there and kiss him" screamed Lily. "You wrote that note" asked Oliver. "Yeah but what does it matter to you like you care you got a girlfriend, and her name is MILEY", Lily screamed as she ran out the door in tears.

"Oliver I'm so sorry I knew Lily liked you I shouldn't have probably asked you to the dance it's just that I knew lily liked you and I liked you too and I thought if Lily asked you first I knew you go out with her I really like you Oliver", said Miley.

Oliver got up off the couch with out saying a word to chase after Lily and a small tear fell from Miley's eye.

**Sorry this was so short lotz of homework well ill post l8er bye,**

**Meredith**


	3. Authors note

Authors Note

Okay peepz i need help here what is going to happen next i've got really bad writers block and I cant think of what should happen next so please review and give me ideas please!  
Sincerely,  
Meredith 


End file.
